fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Leah (RTAverse)
|ethnicity= Caucasian |height= 5'4" |weight= |sexuality= Homosexual |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= TBA |affiliation= |relations= Brendan Palmer (colleague in work), Kirsti Jones (wife) |aliases= |voice= }} Leah is a human from the USA. She is an RTAverse equivalent of Leah Needlenam. Appearance Leah has long violet hair, a lilac hoodie, blue jeans and red trainers. Her eyes are green. She also wears black fingerless gloves. Unlike her Fantendoverse counterpart, Leah does not have a needle in place of her left pinkie finger. Backstory Despite being the RTAverse's version of Leah Needlenam, this Leah has lead a somewhat different life. She was born in Snoqualmie, a city not too far from Seattle, and was raised in Seattle. She moved to California after she was done with high school to attend Cal State Fullerton college. She met Brendan in college, and they worked together more often than not. When Leah mentioned her dream of becoming a doctor, Brendan offered to help, with having a spot in a local hospital. Brendan and Leah share a close bond, and help each other while working whenever possible. She was entirely unaware of the Fantendoverse portal at first, but she quickly saw things go south, and she was briefly working by herself when Brendan was dragged to the Fantendoverse before joining a team of people who were trusted with saving the world. Personality Again, Leah of the RTAverse's personality is entirely different from that of Needlenam. Leah is sweet and caring, and is in healthcare for the purpose of helping people. She tends to joke around a bit and mess around, normally when her career becomes stressful. She can tend to get tense at unexpected moments. Abilities Leah is skilled with medical equipment, knowing what to do in situations that require medical expertise. She tends to act like a medic when she fights, always finding teammates to heal. She is also very knowledgeable about the human body. Appearances *Amy vs The Future - Leah appears as a medic character in Amy vs The Future. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Leah is a main character in The Other Side as of A Spy's Duty. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality - Leah is a DLC character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality, after being one of eleven characters voted by Fantendo users. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Leah retains her role as a medic character in Amy vs The Future 2. Relations Brendan Palmer Leah and Brendan are good friends. They have known each other since college and work together in the hospital more often than not. Jess Pierce Leah and Jess have a bit of an awry relationship. Leah believes it may be from her first impression of Jess, where she tried to attack Leah in an episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. Kirsti Jones Leah and Kirsti met and fell in love with each other during college and have been in a relationship for about 3 years. As of First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Leah and Kirsti are married. Sydney Peterson Sydney is good friends with Leah. The two met in Seattle when Sydney was looking for someone to teach her how to play guitar and found lessons from Leah in a newspaper ad. The two attempt to stay close, even though Sydney's pop star career stops them sometimes. Serena Jones Serena and Leah are work colleagues. The two are good friends and work together all the time. The two met when Serena applied for the hospital the two work in, and Leah helped Serena in the hospital. Trivia *Leah was inspired to go into medicine by Dr. Stewart from the F-Zero series. *Leah is one of two alternate characters in the RTAverse, the other being Link Perez, who is an alternate Link. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:RTA's Things Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Alternate Characters Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Married Characters Category:Doctors Category:American Characters